


背德婚姻故事

by Harpia_harpyja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpia_harpyja/pseuds/Harpia_harpyja
Summary: 比尔在阴影里，帕西菲卡在阳光下；迪普在阳光下，梅宝在阴影里。她第二次亲帕西菲卡是在吧台底下。咖啡机在她们头上轰轰响，她把金发姑娘揽在怀里，肆意嗅着她身上被年月稀释的奶味，身下不知熬了几年的木地板被阳光晒得暖融融。她们早已不是只会蜻蜓点水的小孩子，她的舌头划过帕西菲卡的上颚，舌尖舔到的都是蓄意的爽快，于是帕西菲卡僵住了。梅宝放开她，看她金灿灿的发红通通的脸，和起伏的胸膛。他们在被单下接吻。他在半梦半醒间听见自己说，做爱原来是这样的啊。然后比尔笑了。漫长的冬日傍晚能给时间做个乘法，太阳总是将落不落，没人理会表盘上的恪尽职守，于是他们继续疯狂地做。他攀住比尔的后背，久远的记忆突如其来，他惊觉两人与那时分毫未差。比尔也停住了，把额头贴上他的。小松树，他哑着嗓子说，你长大了。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 4





	1. 正文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter博客@与鹰说

“别喜欢上我。”梅宝叼着烟笑眯眯地说。“我这人贼难搞，我自己也拎的门儿清。别喜欢上我。”

帕西菲卡没说话。她捏起梳妆台上的钻石耳坠，举在眼前仔细看着。

“我贼难搞。我知道我自己几斤几两。我确实想谈恋爱，但我受不了别人搞我，特别是男人。所以我只能去搞/姑娘。”梅宝弹弹烟，伸脚碾了碾地上的灰，抬头看见帕西菲卡一对蓝眼睛从镜子里盯着她，耳朵上坠着钻石。她舔舔嘴角，走过来把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，伸手搭上她的肩。“开心点儿，姑娘。你要结婚了。”

帕西菲卡伸手在脸前挥了挥，赶苍蝇一样皱起眉头：“烟味真重。”

梅宝笑道：“我弟不抽烟。”

她手下的皮肤开始颤抖。微凉的裸/露的皮肤是她的心头好。帕西菲卡回头看她，她知道那双眼睛在说什么。带我走，梅宝。带我走。她又开始笑，在帕西菲卡的蓝眼睛里看见自己脸上是一幅看见心爱之人弱点的表情。她喜欢这种时刻。带着尼/古丁气味的指尖顺着肩线滑到颈/侧，滑上脸颊，在扑了腮红的颧骨上鹿蹄子踏雪一样轻轻点着。

“今天新娘子不该担心落到地板上的烟灰。”她心情好极了。门外有人敲了敲：“到时间了。”于是她的手落到帕西菲卡裹着白纱的手上，牵起来，等她摇摇欲坠地站定。

她心情好极了。

帕西菲卡走在她身侧，靠后一点，逃不出她眼角。梅宝听见她的高跟鞋哒哒地打在地板上，走得很稳。

教堂的门开了。她挽着帕西菲卡的手，脚下踏着红毯，红毯上是花童撒的花瓣。她满足地松开帕西菲卡的胳膊，看她把手放进自己双胞胎弟弟的手里。

“帕西菲卡是我一辈子的好朋友。”她揉了揉鼻尖，声音蒙了一层涩意，但谁都不会怀疑她眼里毋庸置疑的幸福。“我今天没穿礼服，刚到的时候迎宾柜台后面坐的那几个小姑娘差点没让我进来。不用你们说，我很有自觉，我大概是有史以来最不伦不类的首席伴娘了。”她面带笑意，等着人群和善的笑声平息。“但是我还能穿什么？我头上的发卡是我们小的时候她送的，身上的毛衣是她假期给我织的，脚上的靴子是她用自己的第一份工资给我买的。”她顿了顿，“就连这条裤子也是她那天让我当她的首席伴娘时拿来威胁我的，说要是不答应就当着面把我新买的裤子在屁股上剪出洞。顺带一提，这裤子也是她替我挑的。”

她回头，用灿烂的笑容瞥一眼牵着手的新郎新娘。“我弟弟，迪普，你们都认识。他们那所书呆子大学里最年轻的生/物教授，隔壁大城市里文学评/论杂志的专/栏作家。他们大学有多好杂志有多火我就不说了，你们肯定比我这个行外人了解。所以我说他又能口/诛笔/伐，又能解/剖青蛙，什么都好。”她向宾客里点头的几位报以赞许的笑容。“——但是这混小子把我的心肝宝贝钓走了。”她佯装生气，“他俩交往那会儿，迪普死活不让她跟我说，居然瞒了我一个多月。我其实很惊讶，因为帕西菲卡没什么能瞒得过我的。我们之间没有秘密。”

笑意藤蔓一样在她嘴角生长开来。她眉头舒展，目光划过一众宾客。“我们之间没有秘密。”

她听见迪普在后方含着笑嘟哝：“又开始炫耀了。”戴眼罩的伴郎站在他旁边，笑容温和，那只独眼紧盯着他。

伴郎的人选再无他人，梅宝心知肚明。她看得出帕西菲卡对那位大少爷兴趣寥寥。指腹为婚是在二十/一世/纪有些荒唐的戏码，她曾为自己有幸见证一场只会被三/流杂/志拿出来添油加醋的豪/门反/叛而大笑生活待她不薄。伴郎很好，毕竟也算是她挑的，在开宴后能用他温文尔雅的少爷气派替迪普挡酒。她自认无权干预弟弟的情感生活，却对有人能照料他求之不得。她向来不喜欢分享东西。

她不动声色地退场，推开了蜜/月套/房的大门。

帕西菲卡在打电话。那套婚礼白纱胡乱堆在椅子上，她现在一身藕荷色的办公室三件套，唯独那双白色高跟鞋依旧黏在她脚上。对方大概是在签约关口犹豫不决，她听她伶牙俐齿将己方条款悉数道来，似是公平地比对利害得失，末了圆上一句，这也是我们对贵公司的诚意，说得极为诚恳，眼里几道资/本家的精光也只有梅宝才看得见。

这样的帕西菲卡让梅宝蠢蠢欲动。她等她挂断电话，不多时便让她露出了迷路小狗般的模样。她泪眼朦胧。梅宝，带我走，带我走。

“答应嫁给他的人是你，选定婚礼日期的人是你，一手操办这么大一场宴席的人也是你。你难道不爱他吗？”梅宝摸着她的头发，似母亲爱抚孩子般谆谆教导，“帕西菲卡。”

帕西菲卡点头，又狠命摇头。梅宝的手滑/进她的衬衫。她胸/罩的搭扣被挑/开了。

“难道你能说，这不是你想要的吗？”那只手开始绕着她的乳/晕转圈。“还是，这不是你的意愿？”

帕西菲卡声音颤抖。是的，是的。这是我的意愿。有星星在她眼里忽明忽灭，她的脖颈上被咬出一朵红。梅宝满足地笑了。她揽着帕西菲卡翻滚，眼前是迪普举着一杯香槟，在众人面前沉默腼腆却笑容温和。帕西菲卡开始颤抖。梅宝，她抖得更厉害了，迪普他……她说不下去了，耳尖被梅宝含/在两片上翘的嘴/唇里。没事的，没事的。比尔很好，她吻吻她的鼻尖，他会照顾好你那三杯就倒的丈夫的。

“——你难道不爱他吗？”她愉快地轻哼。

没有人会怀疑她们，正如没有人会怀疑双胞胎之间无法讨价还价的亲情。她懂，那正是世间最好的盔甲。

梅宝从不觉得婚姻是个东西。就像通宵之后看到的太阳，让被咖/啡/因麻/痹的大脑在那一瞬间神清气爽宛若新生，却总归要落下去，落到睡眠的黑色怀抱里。公元两千年他们出生，十五年后美/国通过了同/性/婚/姻法，“千禧一代”说到底只是这个时代又一次的标签狂欢。她想这下比尔要高兴坏了，像他这样执着的人全世界找不出第二个。她和帕西菲卡在老旧的咖啡厅里消磨十五岁的暑假，面前颜色尚未变得漆黑的速溶咖啡里加了大把奶和糖。她舔着那丝甜味笑道，以后我不结婚了，你养我。帕西菲卡面前的红茶空了一半，翻着书头没抬，应了声好。

她不拘一格的灿烂笑容让叔公担心。叔公说你十五岁了，谈个恋爱去，别天天在我面前傻乐呵。她淘气地笑道，我一直在谈呀，和帕西菲卡。叔公说那不叫恋爱，那叫瞎胡闹，叫过家家。再说了，帕西菲卡不是在和迪普约会吗？

叔公你不认账我也没办法。梅宝耸耸肩。帕西菲卡已经答应了就算我以后不结婚她也会养我的，这难道不是爱情的力量？

拐杖在地上锤了两下。我看等她嫁人了你怎么办，叔公朝她翻白眼。要是那书呆子在，看他不好好教训你一场。

人死了，家训还留着。梅宝笑了，所以我最喜欢阿福叔公了。

迪普小时候比你还迷他。叔公的拐杖翘起来，点了点墙上的相框。他那书虫基因，让迪普乖过头呆过头了。你俩小的时候在街上为他大吵一架，迪普跑丢了，在街上一直哭，还是个小伙子给送回来的。孽缘，都是孽缘。不然，怎么认识比尔的，跟着小伙子过来了……听说，他还没有女朋友……你不是很黏他？要是闲着没事儿，就和他……

叔公睡着了，没说完这句话，嘴巴半张着，口水摇摇欲坠。叔公老了。叔公忘了，是比尔在她和迪普吵架之后抱着迪普去游乐园玩了一整天，也忘了她才是那个后来找不到弟弟被丢在街上一直哭的小孩。没有一个还没女朋友的小伙子给她黏，只有一样是小孩的帕西菲卡用新买的外套给她擦鼻涕。那个小孩闻着外套上的奶味，从那时起就决定不再长大。

后来，那个小孩发现，有迪普在的地方就有比尔；也发现，有梅宝在的地方就有帕西菲卡。比尔在阴影里，帕西菲卡在阳光下；迪普在阳光下，梅宝在阴影里。没长大的小孩很开心。拜她所赐，梅宝从不吝于展现她孩子气的直率和纯真。她知道她灿烂的笑容能让阳光下的人心甘情愿地丢盔卸甲。

凌晨一点，她和比尔在小镇上马上打烊的麦当劳里等上晚班的清洁工赶他们出门。比尔说，他读大学的地方没有夜晚，灯火不会打烊，满天星光映不过车水马龙。那种地方一点都不适合迪普。

比较适合我们这种夜行动物。梅宝大笑，怪不得你只用三年就急匆匆拿了学位回来了。就算我再怎么和你说迪普是未成年，要是敢动他我两个叔公一定会揍瞎你那只好眼，你现在也不会听了吧。

总比你自作聪明和大小姐玩过家家要好。比尔嘴角噙着笑，搅了搅面前融化的巧克力圣代。

这就是我和你的不一样了，梅宝敛了些笑容。我也说不清。她漫不经心地说，我只是觉得，有时候我不是那么想和她在一起——但话又说话来，要我真收手也是不可能的。

梅宝。比尔笑着叹气。

我知道，我知道——真喜欢她就要和她交往、同居，谈婚论嫁生儿育女——离经叛道的大少爷什么时候也这么像阿福叔公了？

玻璃窗上融进了暖黄色灯光，比尔的声音轻飘飘落进她的杯子里。我要是信那一套，也不会凌晨一点和你溜出来喝麦当劳的加价咖啡。一杯的钱够我给你做上三杯了。

是是是，老板。梅宝又开始笑得灿烂，下个月给我涨工资不？

帕西菲卡在的时候不行。比尔拿过她的咖啡喝干。

那迪普在的时候呢？

比尔瞥她一眼，她笑得更开心了。

迪普从未向帕西菲卡提起过比尔，只是让他在帕西菲卡面前保留着“姐姐的好友”这个朦胧的标签。他在某个阳光灿烂的下午笑，想，自己才刚满十五岁，居然也学会了牵肠挂肚，而且毫不在意对方音讯全无。他那时还不知道“思念”这种事总是和时间长度成正比，所以只能出神地盯着从窗帘缝隙中逃进来的阳光和舞蹈的灰尘，直到帕西菲卡从电脑屏幕上抬起头看他。于是他说，我想起了和梅宝小时候的事。

他和他没牵过手、没约过会、没上/过床，除了他家堪比童话里野兽城堡的图书馆的书房之外，他再也无法从记忆里搜刮出一星半点他的影子。不久之后他梦见自己站在摞得高高的书架顶端，然后是无止境坠落的失重带来的快感。他骤然在半夜清醒，两腿间湿/濡一/片。睡眠带着一缕金色滑进冰凉的夜里，他头一次懂得年少无知约等于阴差阳错。身旁的帕西菲卡安静睡着，十五岁的脸颊圆润饱满，头发怎么看都是新长穗的稻草让人安心的颜色。梅宝偏爱帕西菲卡的长发，他总觉得自己与她分毫不差的基因里也该有些对坚韧稻草的喜爱。后来，刺眼的金色落进了记忆的沉船，然而如钩的睡眠如网的黑夜总能攫住他，于是比尔如日出日落般准时在他梦境里周而复始。金色、金色、金色，在清醒午夜的漆黑幕布前像钉子一样牢牢嵌进他的眼他的心他的肉，他喃喃，公元前我们太小。

他和帕西菲卡已经交往七个月了。梅宝笑他们太过相敬如宾，一副老夫老妻的架势让人看了提不起劲儿。但迪普觉得这样很好。这是生活，生活不需要美女与野兽，也不需要亚洲某个诗人的伤春悲秋。听说他最后没守住时间，把自己抛到铁轨下面——又是个被安娜·卡列尼娜魅/惑的浪子。悲剧对古今中外甲乙丙丁一视同仁，管你白皮/肤黑/皮肤红发金发蓝眼棕眼，迷上了它照样用命给它上/贡。比尔讲完说，聪明从来都不是一种天赋，而是一种能力，小松树，你就是活生生的例子。于是迪普决定，他要守着平稳前行的时间固执到老，悲剧的铁轨将从始至终与他无关。

……他有种危险的吸引力，梅宝笑着瞥他，你不觉得吗，那种能让人心甘情愿跳下悬崖的吸引力。唔嗯，他嘴里含着鸡尾酒嘟哝，比尔要回来了啊。帕西菲卡在旁边睡着，长发散在大理石的吧台面上，脸颊通红。梅宝把手里的酒一饮而尽，滑下高脚凳，揽住帕西菲卡。

他梦见金色、梅宝的微笑，和帕西菲卡不知所措的双眼。梅宝说我们该走了，于是帕西菲卡睁开眼睛，大理石的吧台前昏昏欲睡的人成了他。梦里颠簸，比尔的模样头一次如此明晰。他在日上三竿时睁眼，全身赤/裸，肺里盛满酒精和女孩子熟透的味道。一只手贴上他的肩膀，他愣愣转头，帕西菲卡的蓝眼睛盛满待宰羔羊悲天悯人的神情，望着他，望着他。

迪普，我们交往吧。向来棱角分明的大小姐露出了柔软的、悲凉的微笑。

这是他即将十五岁的夏天。

夏天往往是故事发生的时节。梅宝第一次替帕西菲卡梳头时，野蔷薇正攀着院子前的栅栏疯长。她站在帕西菲卡身后，看着镜子里那双蓝眼，能看得很深很远。不一会儿帕西菲卡就会喊出神的她。梅宝爱镜子里的帕西菲卡。十五岁她疑惑，十七岁她不知所措，二十一岁她开始发愣，二十四岁她求她带她走。有时她觉得，她想在帕西菲卡身上看到的东西在别处也看得到，但离了那双蓝眼，离了那个人，她甚至无法容忍自己的目光在别处停留。帕西菲卡只问过她一次，她在看的到底是谁？梅宝吻/她，毫不犹豫地回答，除了你还能是谁？

她第二次亲帕西菲卡是在吧台底下。咖啡机在她们头上轰轰响，她把金发姑娘揽在怀里，肆意嗅着她身上被年月稀释的奶味，身下不知熬了几年的木地板被阳光晒得暖融融。她们早已不是只会蜻蜓点水的小孩子，她的舌头划过帕西菲卡的上颚，舌尖舔到的都是蓄意的爽快，于是帕西菲卡僵住了。梅宝放开她，看她金灿灿的发红通通的脸，和起伏的胸/膛。

帕西菲卡，我挺喜欢你的。她看着那对亮晶晶的蓝眼说。我想和你永远在一起。

但是我不要你做我的女朋友。梅宝看着帕西菲卡逐渐转白的脸笑起来，因为我们会分手。

梅宝——帕西菲卡怯怯地说，如果你是担心比尔的话，我是不可能按婚/约和他在一起的。她看着在她面前永远毫无防备的大小姐，笑得更灿烂了。我相信你啊，她在她脸上啄了一口，我知道你不会和他结/婚。但是只要我们交往，就有可能分手。等到法/案通过了我们可以结婚，但是也可能会感情破/裂，分居，然后离婚。帕西菲卡——她揽着她滚了半圈，把她压在身下，我想永远永远永远和你在一起，所以，我不会做你的女朋友。

那是她第一次透过那双蓝眼看见她那位无法命名的老朋友。她十四岁，等了大半年才得以见它第二面。这个小城的咖啡馆依然冷清，不苟言笑的服务生、从未露面的店主，加上她们，就是这个小店全部的常/驻人/口。帕西菲卡手边总是有崭新的财/经杂/志，从未抱怨过廉价的红茶。新年假期她们蜷在靠进暖气口的沙发上，看白昼烟雾般一点点消散。服务生似乎请了假，没人开灯，她们又要自己去柜台后面泡茶。店里逐渐暗下来，黄昏时万物止息的那一刻在周围突然来临。窗外街灯倏忽亮起，她从帕西菲卡怀里抬头，在她眼里看见了熟悉的影子：是它。她半坐起来，扣着帕西菲卡的脖子和她接/吻。那一刻它被帕西菲卡眼里的柔软淹没了。

帕西菲卡，梅宝蹭她的脸颊，我好喜欢你。那双蓝眼睛里有星星开始闪。我要你一直待在我身边，她说。我要你发誓。她拉起她的手，用小指扣上她的小指。帕西菲卡哭笑不得，她抬起另一只手，二指并拢：我，帕西菲卡·诺斯韦斯特，向梅宝·派恩斯发誓，不论生病或是健康，贫穷或是富有，从一而终，一直待在她身边，直到我生命的尽头。不行，梅宝把小指扣紧，皱皱鼻子娇/蛮地望着她，我要你说永远，就算地球毁/灭宇宙崩/塌你也不许离开我。好，帕西菲卡一字一句地复述，就算地球毁/灭宇宙崩/塌，帕西菲卡·诺斯韦斯特也不会离开梅宝·派恩斯。

她们在那张沙发上做/爱，帕西菲卡抖得像只鸟。梅宝被她紧紧攀着，像是铁皮人捧着寻觅已久的心脏。不够。在之后宁静的某一秒里，梅宝想，这不够。她从帕西菲卡怀里抬起头问，暑假你要回父母那边吗？

我不想回。她轻轻地说，梅宝，他们从没来看过我。他们把我丢在这里十年，那座宅子里也只有佣人和家教，你知道的。

但是你有我。她翘起鼻子蹭她。帕西菲卡的欲言又止让她心满意足。那双眼分明是在说，我只有你。

可惜，梅宝想，这还不够。

三杯长/岛冰/茶是帕西菲卡的极限。她替她披上衣服，转身给迪普的杯子里续满她的手艺。叔公的品味一向很好，伏/特/加、琴/酒、龙/舌/兰，大人专属的慢/性催/眠药在他的酒柜里一应俱全。转移这些瓶瓶罐罐有些费力，但诺斯韦斯特宅邸的吧台从不会让她失望。她从网上找来配方，学调酒师学得有模有样，把迪普和帕西菲卡逗得开怀大笑。比尔跑了，为了向他家里作个什么愚蠢的声明。她两年后才翻出这件事儿来揪着不放，对他够仁慈的了。她像个淘气的孩子一样想着，他回来会抓狂吧。

叔公千杯不倒的基因没能眷顾她可爱的弟弟。她看着他的眼皮沉沉欲坠，心脏像是盯上猎物的蟒蛇在胸膛里紧绷着咚咚跳。兴奋，让人头晕目眩的兴奋在她血管里驰骋。比尔会抓狂，帕西菲卡的父母会抓狂，迪普——他开窍晚，离抓狂还有一段时间，但是帕西菲卡，她可怜可爱天真甜美的帕西菲卡，她是夏娃，她是害梅宝变成亚/当的夏/娃，她身上带着她缺失的那块肋/骨——她的老朋友。所以帕西菲卡会和她一起被放/逐，在这日复一日永无止境无法讨价还价的永恒里一直到/死。

她还小，没办法准确抓住那像要撕裂心脏般的愉快的念头。她只知道帕西菲卡要永远和她在一起。于是她说，比尔要回来了。她像伊/甸/园里的蛇一般向她天真纯洁的同胞弟弟吐出信子。他有种危险的吸引力，她笑，你不觉得吗，那种能让人心甘情愿跳下悬崖的吸引力。她听见弟弟嘴里含着鸡尾/酒嘟哝，比尔要回来了啊。

第二天，帕西菲卡说，迪普不让我告诉你我和他交往了。

然后比尔回来了。一张文理学院的学位证书洗不尽他身上异乡的陌生感。他站在拆包一半的旅行箱前说，悲剧对古今中外甲乙丙丁一视同仁。十秒后，迪普带着他要平稳度日的决心和离家出走的大少爷一起滚到了地板上。他喘/息，他号/叫，他哭喊，七个月前那个颠簸的梦变成了现实。他在暴风骤雨中挤出断断续续的抽泣，他说他和帕西菲卡已经交往半年多了。比尔停下，眼里突然点燃了铁匠看一把新淬铁剑的溅着火星的疯狂。后来他被干昏过去，醒来时在床上，小腿肚还没从抽筋的余韵中缓过来。比尔在他旁边坐着，手放在他头顶摩挲，满屋子呛人的烟味。

小松树，我要开家咖啡店。他盯着前方的空气说，我要每天早晨四点起床跑步、写作，一直写到下午两点。我还要戒烟。他低头，迪普看见他咧嘴露出一排白花花的牙。你现在脸上的表情我很喜欢，比尔滑进被子里。我觉得我爸妈的表情已经够精彩的了，但你总能让我刮目相看。

迪普闭上眼，把脸缩到被子底下。比尔的手滑过来，拽过他的手腕放在鼻尖。他的呼吸覆在他手上，像衣服边缘被勾出的线头，像梅雨天悄无声息的湿意。小松树，他的舌/尖蹭过他手背，这就叫心/痒难耐。

他们在被单下接吻。他在半梦半醒间听见自己说，做/爱原来是这样的啊。然后比尔笑了。漫长的冬日傍晚能给时间做个乘法，太阳总是将落不落，没人理会表盘上的恪尽职守，于是他们继续疯狂地/做。他攀住比尔的后背，久远的记忆突如其来，他惊觉两人与那时分毫未差。比尔也停住了，把额头贴上他的。小松树，他哑着嗓子说，你长大了。

你也是。迪普感到自己的嘴角翘起来，眼角却热辣辣的。你变老了。

胡说。比尔故意挺了挺腰，让声音从他嘴里漏出来。

你是什么时候盯上我的？我要听实话。眼泪被他眨掉又堆回来聚在眼角，他索性不管，直直盯着他。

想知道吗？比尔开始不急不缓地/动。只要你不说什么类似“我们现在都这样了旧事重提还有意义吗”的话，我都可以接受。他咬牙瞪着他，零零碎碎的声音从齿缝里漏出来。

实话吗？六七年前，在大街上第一次把你抱起来的时候。比尔停下，把手臂撑在他肩膀两侧，微微直起身看着他。你的手一环上我的背，我就是你的了。他笑着说，就像现在这样。

他的胸口突然像压了块千斤重的石头。他开始哭，像新生儿一样嚎/啕对来到这个悲/惨世界的悔恨。他觉得他哭了好久。比尔埋/在他的体/内，覆在他的胸口，嘴唇像手绢一样吸走他的眼泪。他在痛苦留给他的间隙喘/气，捧着比尔的脖子把他扯到眼前，唇/贴着/唇咬牙切齿：我要和帕西菲卡分手。

好，和我在一起，比尔认真地看着他。我不开咖啡馆了，我也不写书了，咱们两个去浪迹天涯。

沸腾的痛苦冷却了，后知后觉让他声音冰凉。比尔，你爸妈知道你在这里吗？

这不关你的事，不过他们确实不知道。他们也不想知道，因为我说我要去开咖啡馆，然后写书，他们就抓狂了。比尔笑了。我向你保证，和你结/婚已经不会让他们更想杀/了我了。他想凑过去亲/吻他。女孩子熟透的味道突然间从记忆中飘出来，像铁钉插在烂熟的桃子里生了锈。

比尔，他的目光把他钉在原地。我会跟帕西菲卡分手，但我不会和你在一起。你要回家，去向你父母道歉，然后好好继承家业。

为什么？比尔笑意更浓，小松树，你是不是跟你那书呆子爷爷呆久了也跟着变傻了？亏我之前还夸你聪明。

不是，这不一样——他用手背遮住脸，本来不该是这个样子的——我、我们，我们不该是这个样子的。比尔，你告诉我，是不是因为我你才——

我本来就对文学爱得要死，比尔捧住他的脸，你只是我放弃其他可能性的契机，不是原因。现在，迪普，他的呼吸让他动弹不得，告诉我，你会和我在一起。

他在比尔的眼里看到了两个绝望的自己。

比尔——

好，我知道了。比尔打断他，轻咬他的鼻尖，在他耳边细语如同轻声吟唱莎士/比亚的十四/行诗：小松树，总有一天你会承认，我们就该是这个样子的。

不是的，他推开他，眼神漆黑冰凉，不是的。我和帕西菲卡……

然而接下来的话他却无论如何都说不出口。很久之后他听见比尔说，我会回家，我会继承家业，我会和我那该死的爸妈和好，如果这就是你想要的。但是小松树，我要你承认，我们就该是这个样子的。

他在他体内动起来，他眼里有夏季炙热的龙卷风。再过几个月，夏天将如期而至，梅宝会帮他定好餐厅，庆祝他和帕西菲卡交往的一周年纪念日。

比尔的咖啡馆终究是落成了。他从支票簿上撕下一张递给工/头，向旁边的梅宝笑道，拿我的情怀和自由换上一叠我家是暴发/户的证明也不亏。

很值了，梅宝也笑，不过暴/发户的儿子可不会在出生前就和诺斯韦斯特家的大小姐订上婚。

这倒提醒我了，我还有个好消息要告诉你，我爸妈说只要我老实听他们的继承家业，别的事随我喜欢。

哦？她来了兴致，抬头看着他。

诺斯韦斯特夫妇特地抽了宝贵的一小时从他们办公室里跑来吼我爸妈，结果你知道他们说什么？比尔摇了摇头，他们说，让自家孩子不在眼皮底下十来年这种事儿我们可做不出来。

她望进新换的玻璃，看见帕西菲卡正指挥着工人搬家具，金发披在肩上颇有指点山河的气场。——我得谢谢他们。要不是他们蠢，我一辈子都遇不上帕西菲卡。

她到底是他们家的人，工作起来不要命。比尔说。

她既然当了你的合/伙人就不会马虎，更何况诺斯韦斯特从不做亏/本生意。你花大价钱盘下这家老店翻新，她不可能让那些银子打水漂。梅宝笑嘻嘻地朝恰巧回头的帕西菲卡挥了挥手。迪普从吧台后面走出来，递给她一杯咖啡。比尔在她的眼角里歪了歪头。她补上一句，不过她嘴硬心软这一点我倒是很好奇是哪里的遗传。

对你，她是没辙的。她听见他说。我想知道的是，为什么你还没有让他们俩分手？

我无法阻止青春年少萌动的感情啊——梅宝笑着推开门，向迪普大声喊，她不喝咖啡，给她烧水泡红茶！

而且我觉得，让你自己把东西抢回去会更有意思。她回头一笑。

第二次来得很快。迪普不清楚第一个吻怎么发生的，但是当他的嘴/唇再一次被比尔衔住时他迷迷糊糊地想，这就对了。他在夏日暴雨的吹打下心安理得，却因漫长白日散发出的安谧气息而惴惴不安。比尔，我不会再和你做/了。他看着那只绿眼说。未来的生/理/学诺贝/尔奖得主，比尔点上烟，揉了揉他的头发，老师没教你不能把话说得太绝对吗？

他皱皱鼻子，把头向被子里缩了缩。是这样，比尔看看他，把烟摁在烟灰缸里。你和大小姐都不抽烟。

比尔，我不会再来找你了。

就算我把烟戒了？他听见他在头顶上笑。比尔扯开被/子翻到他/身上，撩/起他衬衣下摆。一个常识性错误是，你不该在这种时候说这句话。

——什么时候？

——还在我床/上的时候。

他们又做/了一次。他身上连衬衫都没了。他在比尔的床/榻和臂/膀之间沉下去，又在他胸/前浮起来，鼻子里满是他抽的烟的味道。他想到帕西菲卡，想到系着围裙端咖啡的梅宝，想到酒精和女孩子熟透的气息。之后比尔突然开了灯，空气里只有沉甸甸的烟味。他眯起眼低头看看自己身上的睡衣，蓝底绿纹印着松树图案。他问比尔，什么时候了？

你做梦了。比尔说。你一直在喊帕西菲卡。

他依然是背靠床头坐着，烟灰缸里放着吸了一半的烟。迪普抬头，清醒前的不知所措在灯光下是暖黄色的。他二十四岁的身体从梦中掉出来，四肢异常沉重。

“尽管两人生平从未见面，写作风格也大相庭径，”比尔揉他的头发，“他们却不约而同地说，存在就是如此。是句号，是西/西弗/斯肩上的大石和脚下的泥土，是石头盛水盘里的喷泉变成的倾/泻而下的热雨，也是仅此而已。我们只需要承认，我们所珍视的东西远没有我们认为的那么重要。然后，直面存在。”

所以我说你聪明。他笑着低头看他。七八年了还是那个水平，可喜可贺。

你读了啊。迪普靠着枕头坐起来。知道你没在夸我。那东西没什么意思，糊口饭吃而已。

继续写吧，小松树。比尔抬起手抽一口烟。你在不想糊涂的地方永远能做到最好。

把烟戒了吧。迪普低头，手揪紧被子。你抽了八年了。

他不知道为什么自己开始害怕。心脏像干瘪的桃核安静地躺在胸膛中央。他突然想起很久以前，他还没长大的时候，那里是一团火，能舔着木柴恶狠狠地烧出热气、火光和火星迸溅的声响；在木头四分五裂的噼里啪啦中他能扯下比尔的脖子，让吻如同喷泉变成的热雨倾/泻而下。

他生在那一刻，死在那一刻。然后他长大了。

帕西菲卡抱着腿蜷在沙发角，向迪普抬起脸。迪普站在门边上，把那只门框外的脚收进来，手伸到背后带上门。满室寂静中他听见胸口在颤抖，肺里刮起一阵风，把毫无水分的桃核刮得翻了面。他听见她胸腔里响起同样的风声。他走到她面前，拉起她一只手紧紧攥住。

帕西菲卡慢慢撩起脸侧一绺头发，别到耳后，说，有时候我会想为什么我们会是这样的，但是，迪普，我不后悔。

迪普半跪在沙发扶手旁，与她平视。我很久之前问过梅宝一样的问题，他说。她当时告诉我，因为我们就是这样的。管他哲/学社/会学心/理学，我们这样只是因为我们存在着。存在就是这样一种沙滩上脚印一般的事，只是被留在那里了，没有什么特别的原因。风一吹，也可以立刻消失。他吸了一大口气，缓缓吐出，胸口空荡荡地痛。

我不明白，我们明明深爱彼此，为什么总是有无数种方式来互相伤害？为什么正确的道路只有一条，而一旦我们走上其他道路，就会被命运被生活毫不留情地摧毁？为什么幸福的、健康的、正常的关系总是相似的，而被世人目光唾弃诅咒的关系却有千百种？为什么我们对明知无法挽回的事物会重复着徒劳无功的修补还无法自拔？为什么悲剧的核心自始至终都不在于它或是天灾或是人祸的实质，而在于它那毋庸置疑不可动摇引/诱/人类如飞蛾扑火般前仆后继的吸引力呢？

他没有问，帕西菲卡也没有说。

梅宝最近心情不太好。他看得出她在勉强自己微笑。我和她吵得很厉害。我问了她一个我一直在想但根本无法说出口的问题。

真巧，迪普也朝她恍惚地笑笑，我今天也和好朋友大吵了一场，他也有一个一直挂在心里的问题。不过他不会顾忌什么，虽然已经很久没提这件事了，但果然今天一提又免不了……

帕西菲卡安静地看着他。

我在伤害他，我知道。他说他要和我绝交。他说如果我还是执意要这么做的话他就再也不会见我了。他慢慢放开帕西菲卡的手，捂住胸口。有点儿可笑，我很久很久之前也对他这么说过。

那枚桃核苏醒了，在他胸口抽枝发芽，根茎扎进他的血管、肌肉、五脏六腑，抽干了他所有的力气。海啸般的悲伤接踵而至，他大口喘着气，靠着沙发扶手彻底滑到了地上。帕西菲卡，我——我只能和你说——他感到眼泪绝望地在眼眶上徘徊。别人不会懂的，只有你、只有你——

我知道，我知道。没事了，没事了。帕西菲卡那双依旧是十五岁的蓝眼睛望着他。她的手抚摸着他的头发，像刚生/产的母羊舔/舐着湿漉/漉血/淋淋的幼崽。我懂，我都懂的，她说。我对梅宝也这么说了。

她随后无奈地笑笑，可惜，差一点啊。那明明是我想要的，明明是我该做的，明明我再固执一点坚决一点心狠一点……然后我就发现，我不能没有她。那一瞬间才叫绝望。就像关着麻雀的笼子终于开了，但麻雀已经死了。

麻雀早就死了，它们没办法被驯化的。他破碎的声音在胸口年久失修的风箱里断断续续。帕西菲卡，不该是这样的。这值得吗？

值不值得，只有自己才知道。她用手背抹了一把脸颊。至少我能说，我不后悔。那双蓝眼睛抬起来，她朝他明媚地笑。

而他只能像个孩子一样抽噎，一如在某一个夏天热气蒸腾的小镇街头，一如在另一个夏天那张许久未用的床铺上。

别哭了，迪普。

他抬起头。很久以来，他第一次想起了从未谋面的妈妈。帕西菲卡捧住他的脸，用拇指接住他脸上蜿蜒的水痕。她吻他的额头，嘴/唇轻轻扫过他的眼/睑。迪普，我们结婚吧。你说过我们该是这个样子的。你说过这才是对的，不是吗？

帕西菲卡，他挣开她的手拼命摇着头，不是的——你、我，还有梅宝——都不该是这个样子的……他咬牙抑制着令他溃不成军的绝望，在心里恶狠狠地恫吓涌上眼底的悲伤的浪潮：最后一次，让我们再挣扎最后一次。

如果还是不行呢？她疲倦地笑笑。落地灯暖黄色的光洒下来，混进了雪崩一样落在她头上的岁月。那双蓝眼睛闪闪烁烁，他知道他再也不会从里面看到十五岁的模样了。

梅宝最后一次见她的老朋友是在帕西菲卡和迪普的婚礼当日。穿着白纱的帕西菲卡坐在梳妆台前，那双蓝眼睛从镜子里对她说话。她倚着门，把手里的罐装清咖啡丢进垃圾桶，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，抽了一支递给站在旁边的比尔。“新郎不能看的能让伴郎看，这都是什么破规矩。”她又给自己拿了一支，从比尔手中拿过打火机点燃。烟雾缠住她的视线，她的老朋友在镜子里朦胧了。

“破规矩也得守着，你不知道我为了把诺斯韦斯特夫妇拦在外面废了多少口舌。他们能退一步就不错了。”比尔哂笑。

“让你干你就干，帕西菲卡的单身派对都不给办，迂/腐也太迂/腐了点儿。”梅宝皱皱眉，看见帕西菲卡拿着项链比划又笑了起来，把烟塞到比尔手里，走过去给她戴上。“新娘子，真好。”

帕西菲卡盯着镜子，一言不发。

“能在临走之前看见穿婚纱的诺斯韦斯特大小姐是我的荣幸。”比尔走过来把烟塞回梅宝手里，“毕竟等这位还不知道要等多久，估计那时候我早就飞遍世界两三圈了。”

“那我来告诉你，”梅宝转头朝他笑，“大概率来讲是永远不可能了。你知道我要是去和姑娘约会，我的第一句话是什么？”

“别喜欢上我？”比尔翻了个白眼。

“别喜欢上我。”她满意地点点头。

婚礼如期而至，她们会躺在同一张床上庆祝这一场郎才女貌的海誓山盟。那时她会压着帕西菲卡，舔/她的耳/垂，让她露出她百看不厌，在理智与愧疚边缘挣扎的如同迷路小狗般的模样。

“你难道不爱他吗？”她愉快的声音烟雾般在她耳边飘散开来。

帕西菲卡在她身下僵住了，像只死去的麻雀。突然间周遭安静得可怕。梅宝抬头吻她的鼻尖，听见她轻轻地笑了：“我爱他。”

那双蓝眼睛里的星星闪了闪，被铺天盖地的柔软淹没了。帕西菲卡的眼里只剩了她。她听见许诺她天荒地老的人说，我爱他。


	2. 切开都是黑的——解读《背德婚姻故事》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢 @景明 的长评！也感谢所有在这篇小说下面留言点红心蓝手的小天使们，你们能有耐心读完能喜欢能认同这篇小说我真的很开心，你们的支持对我来说真的很重要（因为我之后要写的billdip/mabifica估计都是这个瞎几把嗑/药/风所以我们到时候再见！！

哪里都没明白又哪里都稍微理解了点，没关系，这很好，我之前也说脸皮厚了之后就发现故事线写不写清楚其实不重要。写完后我也一直在考虑要不要写个解读，毕竟我头一次尝试这种类型的小说，写的时候也差点把自己绕晕了（哈哈哈哈哈

插叙的方式写起来很爽很费脑子的。先来理理迪普的时间线：以他十五岁为起点，向前倒退六七年是他和比尔的初遇，向后八九年是他和帕西菲卡的婚礼。十四岁末尾时迪普和帕西菲卡开始交往，过了七个月他满十五岁之后比尔毕业回来革命性地改变了他的人生，再过几个月梅宝就要帮他和帕西菲卡订餐厅庆祝交往一周年纪念日。

梅宝的时间线要复杂一些：同样以十五岁为起点，六七年前遇见比尔眼睁睁被他和弟弟喂了狗粮于是开始切黑，帕西菲卡恰巧是她身边唯一一棵稻草唯一一束光。十四岁末尾她成功促使迪普和帕西菲卡交往，十年后她又策划了迪普和帕西菲卡的婚礼。

现在可以解答景明的问题啦。（顺便夹带私货式解读

首先是迪普和帕西菲卡的线。我在回复另一位读者的评论时说两人没有真正在一起也是说的过于隐晦了。我真正想说的是两人之间甚至连性/关/系都没有发生过。迪普和比尔滚到床上后他说，“做爱原来是这个样子的啊”，随后回忆起女孩子的味道，接着又对比尔说“不是的。我和帕西菲卡……”。这里他意识到，也本来是想说“我们从来没有做过”。但是因为他是迪普，脑子里总有一根“应该是这样”地弦绷着，所以他说不下去了。“不该是这个样子”和“应该是这个样子”的旋律在文中出现过好几处，都是为了迪普。

十五岁是迪普最清醒的年纪。他梦见了比尔。这部分我意识流写得很爽，要说线索的话，比尔和帕西菲卡不同的发色是一个，海子的诗是另一个。比尔是“刺眼的金色”，帕西菲卡是“稻草般让人安心的颜色”。如景明所说，迪普是要把事情弄清楚的人，在他尚且对比尔毫无记忆却“牵肠挂肚”的时候他确实觉得自己喜欢的是帕西菲卡。后来他梦/遗了，梦见的不是帕西菲卡而是比尔。于是他开始怀疑自己真正喜欢的是谁，同时也试图说服自己他喜欢的仍旧是帕西菲卡，而比尔的记忆也逐渐被淡忘，所以“刺眼的金色落进了记忆的沉船”。

“公元前我们太小”是海子的一句诗。后文那个卧轨自杀的亚洲诗人指的就是他。海子的诗集是比尔带迪普读的书中的一本。在迪普终于明白他真正喜欢的人是谁的那一刻，他也意识到年少无知可以让他错过多少。那时他已经和帕西菲卡在交往了。

而最终迪普和帕西菲卡在一起的原因除了迪普所说“应该是这个样子的”之外，还有梅宝和帕西菲卡纠葛更深的线。我一直觉得迪普和帕西菲卡其实很有一种惺惺相惜的味道，是一种非亲非故灵魂却同源的共鸣。所以在他崩溃的时候，从帕西菲卡身上闻到的是母亲的味道。所以帕西菲卡会说“别哭了，迪普”，所以她会吻他的眼睑而不是嘴唇。两个带着同样创口的人往往能嗅到彼此身上同类的气息，所以他们在经历了这一切之后沉淀下来的是亲情，而非关于性/欲的爱。逼不得已的成分是有的，但正因为如此他们才懂得如何在之后的漫长时间里呵护对方。他们都知道这一点，所以明白这样在一起也未尝不可。我这里的比喻也是为此：母羊舔舐着她的幼崽。

接下来说梅宝！梅宝呜呜呜呜呜我的梅宝她在我的文字里活起来了我真的好喜欢这个她！

一开始梅宝被我赋予了“童年缺爱导致切黑最终进化成幕后推手”的任务，一贯坚强阳光积极向上的人是最有折磨钻研价值的。但是后来我写着写着发现她身上包含着更多，她值得更多。她并没有舍弃她身上的阳光和活力，她只是拒绝长大——就像一株幼苗在永无日光的角落里停止生长，她心里也有一块自己都没察觉的太阳永远也照射不到的地方。而这些比尔察觉到了，比尔懂，所以比尔嘲讽她玩儿的都是过家家。叔公以老年人的睿智也说了同样的话。后来，梅宝摆脱了我的控制，借我的键盘让整个小镇都变成了她的木偶戏台，她操纵着身边最重要的人很是自得其乐。她的理由真的很简单：我要把帕西菲卡一直拴在我身边。虽然我觉得有时候我爱的人不是她，但是我不要她走。于是她想出来的办法就是让帕西菲卡和她弟弟在一起，因为她们从未开始，分手也就无从谈起。幼稚的天真，阳光与阴影完美的混合产物。她身上的人格魅力因此极其强大，我写完之后被她迷得晕头转向（……

她拒绝长大，所以她错过了帕西菲卡作为大人忠贞不渝的爱情，也未能解读比尔对她的忠告。她以为她爱的是帕西菲卡眼里的星星，却不知道如果不是因为帕西菲卡的爱，那片星空不会因此而存在。我之前提过我写这篇文章时脑子里就想着一点：切开黑的梅宝，但她带给我的比切开黑要多很多。这样聪明反被聪明误的她我真的很喜欢。她和帕西菲卡的结局是她自己一手创造的，某种程度上也让她作为“幕后推手”的角色更加完满。她不仅推动了她期望发生的故事，也推动了她自己的故事。

再说帕西菲卡。我一直觉得她是个很清醒的姑娘，从原作里里她一出场我就觉得她一定要有一双透彻的蓝眼睛。她爱得最清醒也因此爱得最痛苦。她什么都知道，就算迪普从没和她提过比尔，就算梅宝从没对她说过她有时候觉得她爱的不是她。只是她太爱梅宝了。小时候的孽缘斩不断，梅宝是她来到重力泉后唯一的依靠——她们是互相依存的关系，区别只在于梅宝意识不到这一点。

帕西菲卡“柔软的、悲凉的微笑”也是为此。她太聪明了。她知道发生过的和将要发生的一切。但是她爱她。

（这里的隐藏情节其实是梅宝灌醉迪普和帕西菲卡然后她自己和帕西菲卡做了所以才会有“女孩子熟透的味道”，也因此迪普才能在后来和比尔在一起时意识到“做爱原来是这个样子的啊”，意识到他和帕西菲卡其实什么都没有发生过。）

最后简单提几句比尔这个老流氓。景明说的贼对了，他是浪荡诗人他是堂吉诃德，敢爱敢恨敢疯敢傻敢痴敢狂，能和家里决裂也敢和未/成/年/上/床，看穿梅宝也不在话下。他也知道迪普越来越装聋作哑，“你在不想糊涂的地方永远能做到最好”，他是这么说的。除反抗家里人之外，他去学习的主要原因又是一个我没在文章里点明的点：他在迪普身边憋不住了，所以他在他的松树开窍之前一再隐忍，结果被抢先凉凉了。我本来打算让他不顾一切都要栓住迪普的，但是后来我意识到，他爱迪普，但他如果在这种情况下还无法放手这就不是他了。于是他带着对他家小松树的爱去环游世界了。帕西菲卡可能是最聪明的人，但他是最明智的人。你不是我的但我仍然可以爱你，我对你的喜爱与你无关——活脱脱是从那个德/国/女/诗/人笔下走出来的，帅极了。

迪普和帕西菲卡是反抗过的。他们是心里有着“应该如此”设想的普通人。说穿了，帕西菲卡不过是想和喜欢的女孩子谈一场正常的恋爱，而迪普不过是不想成为自己爱慕的人的绊脚石。于是帕西菲卡最终向梅宝和她对梅宝的爱妥协，迪普促使比尔离开却没能让他走回他所期望的道路。这是非他们不可的背德婚姻故事——我认真的。


End file.
